


My Home Star

by aaralyn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, STAC 2014, Steve/Tony Exchange, SteveTonyFest, This is so sappy, stac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaralyn/pseuds/aaralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds that his opinion about some things can change. </p>
<p>(A gift for srcgers at tumblr! Hope you like your STAC gift!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Home Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [srcgers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=srcgers).



Tony remembers when he was young, when waking up meant shielding his eyes from the sun and chugging Advil to try and cure his hangover. He remembers, even more recently, when waking up meant cracking open his eyes as he realized he'd spent another night in the workshop. For many years Tony believed that waking up in the morning was the most evil sacrilege man inflicted upon himself, and he never imagined something (or someone) that would be able to change his mind. 

Leave it to Steve Rogers to do the unthinkable. 

When they went to bed at night, it was usually curled up around each other. Tony had sworn Steve to secrecy, but Tony slept best when he was held and cuddled and Steve was never one to deny him. He loved the sense of safety it provided, the way Steve reminded him that he was there and that everything was okay by just holding him close. Steve wouldn't let anything happen to him, Tony knew, and the warmth of his embrace made sure he never forgot. By the middle of the night, Tony typically had himself rolled up in the sheets, legs tangled and trapped, tossing and turning to try and escape. Steve would blink awake and roll his eyes, freeing him with ease and hauling him close as Tony sighed happily and snuggled into him, easy sleep returning. He would laugh a bit before settling back down to sleep a few more hours. 

By the morning, Tony is on his side, hands curled by his face as he breathes slowly. Steve is tucked up behind him, an arm around his waist, his face buried in the junction of Tony's neck and shoulder. JARVIS lets the light stream in and Tony will slowly return to consciousness, the rays of sunshine dancing across his closed eyelids. He opens his eyes and yawns softly, just looking out over the city through the glass wall of the room. The moment is soft and quiet and Tony takes the time to think about the day; what his schedule looks like, what Steve's schedule looks like, what he needs to get done, what they're going to have for dinner. He feels the peace a good night sleep has done him and allows the calm to settle over him. A contented sigh escapes him and he reaches down to grab Steve's hand and thread their fingers together, rubbing his thumb along smooth, pale skin. 

Steve, to Tony's eternal surprise, isn't a morning person. At all. He registers Tony's touch and groans, burying his face between his lover's shoulder blades and attempting to hide from the world. Tony turns and chuckles, flipping around so they're facing each other, running a hand through Steve's hair as he laughs. Steve will grumble and whine playfully at Tony, dragging him over to lay on him and demand another hour of rest. Tony will run his hands over Steve's shoulders and hum, layering kisses along the skin he can reach. If they can get away with it, Tony will lay with Steve, drifting in and out of sleep, until the man wakes up fully and pulls him to the shower. If they can't, Tony will ply Steve out of bed with offers of coffee and kisses and sometimes breakfast if he feels adventurous. 

The best days, though, are the days when they lay in bed, not asleep and not awake, murmuring to each other quietly, touching each other softly, enjoying the peace together. They bask in the morning sun and hold each other close, relishing the chance to live in the sweetness of the dawn. Tony counts the breaths he takes on the sun-kissed sheets and smiles as Steve kisses him. 

What a blessing it is to know the sanctity of the rising sun. 


End file.
